JeanKasa Week
by firetiger3
Summary: A collection of One-Shots for JeanKasa Week, 2014. Day Six: Geez, Jean, it's not "just snow"!
1. Somewhere

Prompt: "Road Trip"

"Somewhere"

Step One of his bucket list. Complete.

* * *

><p>"Get in, loser." Mikasa yells, honking the horn loudly as she pulls up outside his apartment block. She exits from the car, head peering barely over the top as she reaches in to honk the horn yet again.<p>

"What?" He yells back, opening the window and sticking his head out into the frigid air that contrasted with the warmth of his apartment. "I happen to be in the middle of something right now!"

"Road trip, here, there, somewhere."

"Do you forget that we are adults. With jobs!?"

"And maybe I'm the best girlfriend ever and got you a week off."

"Do I e-"

"Ten minutes!" she threatens. He's down in 7.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going?" Jean asks, fiddling with the GPS attached to the dash of her car, legs propped up on the dash and fully enjoying the warm air blasting from the vents.<p>

Mikasa slaps his hands away from the gadget absentmindedly, paying more attention to the road than to him. "I guess we'll find out when we get there."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope!"

* * *

><p>"Mikasa."<p>

His girlfriend doesn't acknowledge him.

"Babe, the gas station sushi isn't staying down well."

Still nothing.

"Mikasa, I am going to puke all over the new carpet in your car if you don't pull over."

He hits his head against the window when she jerks the car off the road.

* * *

><p>Mikasa wants to slam her head against the steering wheel. "Jean, if you don't turn off the radio right now I swear I wi-"<p>

"Living just to find emo-"

"Jean change the fucking ch-"

"Hiding somewhere in the night!"

"Je-"

"Mikasa the chorus is coming up."

They end up playing it on repeat for the next three hours.

* * *

><p>"And you won't crash my car?" Mikasa asks warily, leaning her head against the side of the car, pillow propped up to support her head.<p>

"That was one time!" he argues in his defense, "And you've been driving all day, give yourself a break."

"Fine, fine, but wake me up in three hours."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

* * *

><p>Mikasa is shaken awake by the sound of screeching brakes.<p>

"Everything's fine!" Jean screams, struggling to gain control of his car again, "Nothing happened!"

"Jean pull over."

"It wasn't my fault! That guy totally ju-"

"Jean."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Mikasa, why do I have to close my eyes?" Jean asks, stumbling out of the car, arms outstretched to find some sort of guide to hold onto, "You've made me blindfold myself the last half hour."<p>

"Because," she hums, taking ahold of his arms, "It's an early Christmas present."

Damn. He can't tell if she's being sarcastic or not.

Three minutes of walking and tripping over himself, Mikasa finally lets him open his eyes. "Are you ready?" she asks, rare excitement teeming in her voice, "Open your eyes!"

Shit, not she's got him excited too. So slowly, painfully slowly, he opens them. And damn he is not disappointed.

"Welcome to the Grand Canyon. You can check that off your bucket list."

* * *

><p>You don't understand my love for JeanKasa. I love it the most of all Mikasa pairings not sorry<p>

firetiger3


	2. Behind Bars

Prompt: "AU"

"Behind Bars"

There is a monster who lives in the mansion on the hill, and every week he requires a human sacrifice from the local village to quell his hunger and thirst for destruction. Unfortunately, it's Jean's turn to make his way up the broken stone path and into the monster's den.

* * *

><p>"Go on, boy," the man sneers, the crowd behind him edging him on in a similar fashion, "You were chosen for this year, so get on with it."<p>

Jean begins to protest, backing away from the rusting gates of the old house, "But I-"

"Get in!" a woman calls, and the crowd mutters in agreement, and he in pushed soon pushed in, blocked from exiting the gates.

The crowd continues to watch as he, though ever so reluctantly, turns his back on the, and begins the walk along the deteriorating stone walkway to the house. The place is overgrown with vines and weeds, winding and twisting up the side of the house and along the branches of the trees.

The door is unlocked, not surprising since no one would ever enter the house willingly. Jean takes a deep breath, perhaps the only taste of freedom he would ever have again, and enters the monster's den.

"H-Hello?" he calls into the house, lifting the lantern before him, illuminating the dark room, though not helping to lessen the eeriness of the place. He dares to enter, closing the door softly behind him as he enters.

"In here." a voice calls from a room farther in, its existence signified only by a dim light flickering around the corner. It's a voice that sounds strangely unlike the terrible monster so rumored to live in the mansion, in fact, it sounded almost the exact opposite.

Warily, Jean ventures into the house, suddenly all too aware of the threatening dark figures standing in the corners, and the loud cracks of thunder ringing in his ears. His heart pounds in his chest as he wills himself forward, hands shaking uncontrollably.

"So, you're the sacrifice for this year?" The voice speaks again, a voice that belongs not to a hideous monster of sorts, but… a girl? She rises from her chair, setting her book aside and brushing dirt off the skirt of her dress.

There's no denying she's pretty. Well, scratch that, not just pretty, but gorgeous. Drop-dead gorgeous, even. Jean has to stop himself from dropping the lantern at the sight of her, much less make some stupid comment about how beautiful he thinks her hair is.

Man, if only one or two of the village girls looked like her.

"Um, y-yes, that would- that would be me." he stumbles over his words, barely through the threshold of the room, and not wanting to enter any further (even if she didn't look like a monster).

"The master is waiting in the dungeons. He's gotten terribly hungry," she speaks, in an offhanded sort of tone, reaching for a small candlewick sitting on the edge of the table, "Follow me."

Jean's heart plummets, just when he dared to think that perhaps things may have actually gotten better. That perhaps he would not be eaten, and maybe, just maybe he could possibly go free.

"Hurry up!" she snaps, glancing back at him, "He should not be kept waiting." She barely waits for him to join her before pulling a single book from the immense bookcase. There is a soft rumbling, almost unnoticeable, and the bookshelf swings open, revealing a dark staircase.

That certainly can't be good.

"S-So, um, what's your name?"

The girl looks almost surprised, stopping momentarily to look back at him. "No one's ever asked me that, before." she explains, her sharp tone suddenly just a bit softer. "It's Mikasa."

Mikasa. That's a pretty name. What better than a pretty name to go with a pretty face.

"Well? What's yours?" she asks, sparing him a glance over a shoulder as they continue into the dark depths.

"Jean Kirschstein. Nice to meet you." The small talk almost distracts him from the fact that he's going to be eaten within the hour. The silence resumes after that, and he is left to wallow in his own sense of self pity and enjoyment of the last few moments of his life.

"You're surprisingly calm for a sacrifice," she muses after a short while, "Most would have at least tried to escape by now. Or something equally as stupid." She seems to share a small laugh with herself, as if remembering something ridiculous.

"I guess so," he replies with a small shrug, "I-"

"Shh," Mikasa suddenly snaps as the end of the staircase slowly emerges from the darkness, "You'll not want him to hear you. Less you make it more painful when, you know, it happens." She avoids saying what it is, exactly, so he notes, silently gulping as he presently shuts himself up.

At the bottom of the stairwell is a heavy wooden door that she seems to swing open with ease, despite the fact he can barely move it as he passes through himself. It creaks open, leading them into an abysmally dark dungeon, the light of her candle and his lantern consumed wholly by the shadows around them.

Somewhere a faucet is leaking, left unfixed for so long as to create puddles of dirty water here and there. Jean recoils sharply the first time he steps into one, right by the door. The water easily seeps into the thin fabric of his shoes, cold meeting the soles of his feet almost immediately.

"Levi." she called, stopping at exactly the fourth cell, "Dinner."

At first Jean almost considers the fact that maybe she's crazy, because from what he can see the cell is empty. Until something moves.

Chains rattle as a figure slides off the bed and limps to the bars of the cell. The man (creature?) grabs the bars, bright blue eyes piercing through the solid darkness and his soul, as if tearing apart every fiber of his being.

"What the fuck, Mikasa? He reeks," the man sneers, shaking the bars in a violent fit of anger, "I'm not eating that disgusting shit." He spits at Mikasa's feet, though the girl is inexpressive at his disgusting action.

"I thought you were hungry." Mikasa replied smoothly, not affected by the sudden rage radiating from him, "Levi, stop being picky."

"Well if he didn't fucking smell like rat shit, I might have managed to choke him down somehow. Just take him away. And don't come back for a week."

Mikasa doesn't press the topic any further, but simply turns away, lightly tapping Jean's arm in signal to follow her back up. As he opens his mouth, she presses a finger to her lips and shakes her head.

* * *

><p>"So, is Levi really a monster?" Jean asks, the same question that had been bothering him ever since they left the dungeons, "He seemed like a man, at least, he looked it."<p>

"In a way," Mikasa replies, setting a cup of tea before him and taking a seat in the cushioned chair next to him, "But he was once a man. A human."

"Will you tell me the story?"

Mikasa pauses, the cup in her hand lowering from her mouth. "It won't hurt, I suppose," she says, only barely above a whisper, "But it's a long story."

"Long ago, Levi was a man. A proud man, and I was his cousin. We weren't terribly close, but we were family, Ackermans, to be exact. And Ackermans stick together. Always.

We had been traveling around a few months, traveling where the work was and trying to avoid the coldest of the winter. We came upon this town that we had never visited before, a little ways away into the woods.

It was strange really, we hadn't noticed it at first, but it was quite smaller than most towns. A few small houses, perhaps some fields or so, but nothing more than the bare necessities.

We stuck around for a week, trying to get work, sell some odds and ends we had picked up. But the townsfolk didn't quite take a liking to us, so we packed up to go. Before we went, Levi fell ill. No one would help us, so I was left to try my hardest to fix him up. But, unfortunately, I am not a doctor.

He only got worse, and I was desperate so, I-I made a bargain. She was some old lady who stopped by the stall. She said something about I looked distressed, a-and she told me she would help, but there would be a price.

I was so stupid, I didn't care. I promised anything, anything to help him.

And so she cured him.

But I wasn't aware how much it really cost.

Levi became a monster, I can't describe it. It's like he looks exactly the same, but he goes on rampages, his strength grows to immeasurable amounts, and he destroys everything in sight.

Every week he needs the flesh of a human to keep himself at bay. At first we had not believed the lady when she warned us, but when I experienced it first hand, we knew that there was no going back.

Levi is a man trapped with a monster, and I am doomed to live as long as he will, to feed him the lives of innocents until the very end of time."

Mikasa ends her story, hands shaking as she places her cup on the saucer on the table. Jean doesn't dare to say anything for fear of upsetting her further. So instead, they sit in silence by the crackling fire, waiting until the sun would finally come up again.

"Thanks, Jean," Mikasa suddenly murmurs, looking up at him, "You're the first person I've told since it happened. And, uh, thanks for listening."

Jean's face flushes, "I-It's nothing really, I guess I'm just a good listener, that's all."

She stands up and reaches for the candle again, "C'mon I'll show you to a room. You should get some sleep, we have a lot to do to make sure your last week is your best."

He's all too happy to follow her.

* * *

><p>I worked so much more on this than the other one sorry I panicked<p>

firetiger3


	3. Almost

Prompt: "Close Calls"

"Almost"

"Hey, Mikasa, what's with those bandages on your wrist?"

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling now?" Jean asks in a whisper, wrapping the length of her arms in bandages, "That Titan had a good grip on you there." He finishes off his work, tying the ends in a neat bow before motioning for her to give him her other hand.<p>

She wordlessly places her other hand in his grip, pulling up her sleeve to show what injuries she had sustained. "I'm fine, really Jean," she reassures him, eyes looking over the arm he had wrapped, "I think you're worrying for nothing, I'm not even hurt."

He gives her a look, then flicks her softly on the side of her forearm.

"Ow! Jean, what the fu-"

"I told you you were hurt! Now let me just finish this arm up, alright?" Jean snorts, reaching for a fresh roll of gauze in the pile of rations they had pushed away to make room in the horse cart. "Hey, what's this?" he asks, motioning to her pre-wrapped wrist.

"Nothing!" Mikasa replies, jerking her hand away from his and holding her wrist close to her, "Er, it's nothing, Jean. I can take care of myself from here, thanks."

"You sure? It's hard to do that with one hand."

"It's fine, besides, we're almost back. I can get the nurse to see if I broke anything."

"If you say so…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jean." she greets, sitting down beside him on the steps on the barracks and pulling her knees in close. She's sporting more than just a few new bandages, her left arm fully wrapped up and her right ankle in a sort of split.<p>

"You still doing okay?" he asks, nodding towards her ankle.

"They said it's only sprained. A week or two and it'll be better." Mikasa sighs, stretching out her leg and rolling her ankle a bit. They sit in a silence before she finally speaks up again, getting his attention by knocking her foot lightly against his. "Listen, I want to apologize for snapping at you earlier, I didn't mean to get mad like that."

"W-what? No, it's fine!" he exclaims, "I-I can understand if you want some privacy, and all. Sorry for prying."

"You're sweet, Jean," Mikasa laughs, pulling at the knotted bandages til they came loose, "This thing on my wrist… It carries a lot of bad memories I used to wish I could forget." Her shoulders droop as she begins to unravel the gauze.

"Hey, it's alright if you don't want to do this. I mean i-"

"It's alright Jean," Mikasa says with a smile, letting the bandages fall into her lap, "I've come to terms with it. It makes me part of who I am today. What's done is done."

She holds out her hand, and Jean can't help but stare at the strange mark on her wrist. "Can I…?" he asks cautiously. She simply nods, and lightly, ever so lightly, he traces the smooth lines with the tips of his fingers.

"It's really beautiful," he breaths, slowly retracting his fingers.

Mikasa simply smiles in turn, taking time to wrap her wrist again.

"Here, let me." He takes the long strip of bandage from her and wraps her wrist delicately, watching as the dark lines disappeared behind layers and layers of white.

"Thanks again, Jean," she says, leaning over to bump shoulders with him, "But I should really get to bed." But before she leaves, she presses a soft kiss to his cheek and then disappearing from sight.

Holy shit.

* * *

><p>Jeankasa 5ever<p>

firetiger3


	4. Remember the Titans

Prompt: "Chance Meeting"

"Remember the Titans"

It's just a little bar on the edge of town. Jean sits at the unfortunate side of the bar counter, wiping glasses clean until she re-enters into his life.

* * *

><p>"So, what'll it be?" Jean asks, swiping over the counter with a small rag before throwing it over his shoulder. The two that sat down were an odd pair, though both dressed very distinctly gruff, and- Fuck what was the mark on their shoulders?<p>

Displayed proudly on the sleeves of their jackets, a symbol of two wings was printed, standing out very viably against the dark leather. The Survey Corps. Of-fucking-course he gets members of one of the most prominent gangs in the exact bar he works at. Great.

"Yo, horse-face," the male member sneers, banging his fist on the table, "I said two of the strongest stuff you got! Are you fucking deaf?"

Jean curses the man out under his breath, though makes sure they don't hear him as he slides their drinks across the table.

If only the drinks made it to their hands.

Instead, both glasses explode, splattering glass over the floors he had _just fucking mopped, thank you very much_. "Hey asshole, those we-" Jean begins, but is cut off suddenly as the female of the group leaps the bar, slamming her hand over his mouth and bringing him to crouch below the bar.

Bullets rain overhead, shattering multiple glasses and lodging themselves into the brick. "If you value your life," she hisses, "You'll fucking stay silent."

He can only manage the courage to nod, but she seems satisfied with his response, slowly uncovering his mouth.

"Fucking hell, I didn't think they'd follow us here," she groans, pulling a rather intimidating gun from its holster, "I thought we had lost them."

"Who exactly is them?"

"Ever heard of the Titans?"

"Fucking shit."

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be here, you know," Mikasa sighs, blowing a puff of smoke into his face and flicking cigarette ash onto the floor, "People like you don't belong in a place like this. This bar's not exactly known for it's great location."<p>

Jean just nods, avoiding making eye contact with the terribly frightening, terribly _beautiful_ woman sitting in front of him, leaning back in the couch as if she had no worries in the world. He shuffles in his seat uncomfortably, when were they going to let him go home?

"So, uh, if I can ask, what's your name?" Jean speaks up, interrupting the silence between them.

"Mikasa. And the other one's Eren." she says with a nod, dropping her cigarette to the floor and stomping it out with the heel of her boot.

Mikasa. He's heard that name before, he's almost certain of it. Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa. Rolls right of the tongue, just like that.

And then he freezes.

Oh yes, he has definitely heard her name before. He's definitely heard of this particular Mikasa before. As in Mikasa- "Ackerman," he says suddenly, "Your last name is Ackerman, isn't it?"

She freezes in surprise, stopping in her actions of pulling out another cigarette. "How the fuck did you know that? Only three other people know that!" she exclaims, her voice steadily rising in volume, "Tell me how the fuck you figured that out!" She's standing now, fingers tangled in the collar of his work shirt and practically screaming at him.

"No, no, it's nothing sketchy!" he defends, struggling from her grasp, "I just… I…" Well, he can't exactly say the reason he remembers her, he doesn't really know himself. A dream, maybe?

"I-I'm not sure, I just… I just know you! And I know about you, and Eren, a-and Armin! And… Titans, and blood, and then nothing."Jean is fully aware he sounds crazy right about now, but in the spur of the moment, he can't find the capacity to really care.

Mikasa lets go of his crumpled shirt, hands shaking as they move to hold his face. "Jean…?"

* * *

><p>JeanKasa is love. JeanKasa is life<p>

firetiger3


	5. Starstruck

Prompt: "Silence"

"Starstruck"

Being such a star comes with a price, but after years and years of hiding, Jean is going to finally introduce the world to Mikasa Ackerman.

* * *

><p>Jean Kirschstein, actor extraordinaire. Or, at least, thats what the tabloids have dubbed him. His movies have skyrocketed in success, bring him more fame and fortune than he had ever thought possible when he took on his first real job as an actor.<p>

The first step was "Pass The Walls" a rather thrilling action movie where he was somewhere between a protagonist and a minor character. But somehow, the people seemed to like him, and so his later movies were a hit, "The 30th Expedition" and "The Abnormals" to name a few.

And, not to be haughty, but Jean would admit he has gained himself quite the following of fans, and perhaps he did kinda sorta like the great attention he got from them. It was nice to hear the high-pitched scream of the fans every so often, on the condition he didn't lose his hearing.

So all in all, Jean is a lucky man, and he doesn't deny this. His life has been very prosperous thus far, and yet there's still one thing that he can't seem to achieve...

"Come to the premier with me," he insists, tugging gently on her hand and presenting her with two tickets to the first screening of his latest movie, "Please?"

"You know I can't do that," Mikasa sighs, folding the tickets into his hand, "The business is better when you're single, or something like that right? I'm sure your little fangirls will murder me when they find out we're dating."

They share a small laugh, but then it's back to business. "I don't care, Mikasa," he whines, pressing his forehead against hers, "I've been with you longer than I've had this damn career! I want to show the world that you're the only one for me." He completes this with a kiss, as if sealing off a deal.

"Jean, I-"

"Please?"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Jean watches the door anxiously, standing near the front of the theater along with a few of his co-stars, who don't look as equally nervous as he does. His gaze shifts to his watch. Ten minutes, she has ten minutes before he's supposed to give a little speech and the movie starts.<p>

Ten minutes.

They go by pretty fast.

Jean tries to hide his disappointment as he climbs the stairs to the stage. "Sorry she didn't show. You'll get 'er next time." Eren whispers, elbowing him in the side. He's being surprisingly sympathetic for someone who supposedly hates him. (Or so the media claims.)

He straightens his tie, and puts on that famous smile that makes a few woman in the crowd swoon. "Hello all! I'm pleased t-"

With a slam, the doors in the back swing open, and there stands a very proud Mikasa Ackerman, walking through parted doors held open by the ushers. One is sporting quite a nasty bruise on his cheek that Jean knew was definitely not there before.

The trail of her dress drags behind her elegantly, and the way she walks demands respect in a way Jean has never seen before. In fact, he can't think of a single time in which she has a certain air of authority around her.

A whisper rushes through the crowd as Mikasa walks down the carpeted walkway to the stage, and the seat that was designated for her, the one right next to his.

The director scrambles out of his seat, almost tripping once or twice in the process of making his way to her. "I'm sorry ma'am," he says, wiping a sweaty brow with a handkerchief, "B-But you can't be here once the premiere has started. I'm going to have to ask you to le-"

"She's with me!" Jean shouts, then, suddenly aware of himself, repeats it again, "Um, sir, she's with me, it's okay." The whispers in the sword grow louder, and the audience is not even bothering to hide their shock anymore. "Glad you could make it," he smirks, holding a hand to her, inviting her onto the stage.

"Glad to be here," she laughs, face cracking into a smile as she is pulled into his arms, "I decided I didn't have anything better to do tonight. So here I am."

He turns back to the microphone, "Ladies and gentleman, this is something I've been wanting to announce for years now." He glances back at her, only continuing when she nods back. "I'd like to introduce you all to Mikasa Ackerman, the only person I'd want to spend eternity with."

With that, he sweeps her into a kiss and the crowd is stunned into silence.

But that's just how he likes it.

* * *

><p>yep<p>

firetiger3


	6. Winter Wonderland

Prompt: "Firsts"

"Winter Wonderland"

Geez, Jean, it's not "just snow"!

* * *

><p>"Jean!" Mikasa whispers, shaking him awake and out of his dreams, "Jean, it's snowing!" She throws the covers off of her and rush to the window, throwing the curtains back to reveal the pure white outside.<p>

Jean groans and rolls back over, all too happy to bunch up her half of the blanket and snuggle into it. "It's just snow Mikasa. Happens every year." he mutters groggily, already halfway asleep again. What time was it even? The sun was barely up outside and ever since they had started Christmas break, he had sworn not to wake up any earlier than he needed to.

"It's not just snow," she protests, managing to tear her eyes from the showering snowflakes, "It's the first time I've ever seen snow up close."

"Wait, what?" Oh she has his attention now. Jean rolls back over to face her again, suddenly fully awake despite only three hours of sleep. "Mikasa, you didn't tell m-shit!" he cuts himself off as he stumbles out of bed, landing in a heap of blankets and pillows on the floor.

Mikasa shrugs, helping him up and picking up his mess."It didn't seem like a big deal before," she admits sheepishly, "But now that I get to see it up close, I wish it would snow all the time."

"Well, then I guess we gotta make your first time with snow something to remember!" Jean exclaims, face bursting into a grin, "Put on something warm and meet me in five!"

"I knew it would be cold, but I didn't think it'd be this cold." she whines, pressing into him for warmth.

Jean laughs, but throws his arms around her anyways. "Well you know you can't exactly have a snowball fight when you're clinging to the enemy, right?"

"Snowball fight?"

"You know, where you make littles balls out of snow and hurl them at people? No?" When she shakes her head, he scoops out a pile of snow in his hands. "Well, you basically just get snow and pack them into little snowballs. Then you attack everyone in any way you can. Like this!" And with that he dumps the snow on the top of her head.

"Jean, you're so dead!"

Hey, it was worth it.

"You better not be coming down with something." Jean announces, handing her a mug of hot chocolate. He sits next to her by the fireplace, stealing a bit of the blanket she had resting in her lap.

"Says the one who shoved snow down my back," she snorts, knocking into his shoulders before taking a sip from the mug. Oh God, she does sound sick, and being sick for the rest of Christmas break was the last thing she wanted to do.

"All's fair in love and war," he replies with a grin, throwing an arm around her shoulder, "But for the record it was in retaliation for smashing my face into a snowball."

"Uh-huh, sure." She rolls her eyes but can't help the smile breaking onto her face. She pauses for a second, then speaks up again. "Thanks, Jean, for making this special for me. I appreciate you not laughing in my face about never having seen snow before."

"That's because I am the world's number one boyfriend."

"Of course you are," Mikasa laughs, "My number one."

* * *

><p>firetiger3<p> 


End file.
